The Battle of Passion
by The Dark Abyss
Summary: The Bladebreakers are on their way to a new tournament in Canada and two people of the team become moe than teammates....(KaiTyson) Yaoi! !CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Dark: I decided to write a Beyblade fanfic! How about that? There's not much to say but read on and please review in the end! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
~*The Battle of Passion*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Waters skimmed against the hard metal surface. The water-cooled the sides of the ship, but the sun baked it in its intense rays. The fluffy clouds floating in the air hung in the sky like a map. A map that the ship was following as it broke through the waters of the Atlantic Sea.  
  
The soothing sights were being watched by hundreds of eyes. Five pairs of those eyes were looking with more amazement then any of the other travelers. Young and spirited, these five boys looked out to the horizon. One of them, a boy with dark blue hair and a cap fit tightly onto his head, raised his hands and exclaimed.  
  
"This place is great!"  
  
His four companions looked at him, three of them smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you're taking in the sights Tyson. For once you have your mind off blading," a short boy with large glasses and dirty blonde hair said.  
  
"Well, he did have his mind off it Chief," pointed out a boy with black hair and fierce yellow eyes. "But you just reminded him. Right, Max?"  
  
A hyper boy with yellow hair and orange overalls laughed. "Yah, I agree with Ray. Man, Kenny! You should know better than that!"  
  
Kenny poked at his glasses. "Oh, sorry. Tyson, forget everything I just said."  
  
"Huh? You say something Chief?"  
  
Kenny smacked his forehead. "Useless."  
  
The fifth boy, standing a little farther away from the group, looked at the crowd of laughing boys in disgust. They were all fooling around. As usual. His silver and blue hair shone brightly, reflecting the rays of the sun. His white scarf tugged at his neck as a gentle breeze past by him and back into the ocean air. The cool breeze. Like a memory returning.  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
The boy looked over to his companions. Tyson was calling him. Kai sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were thinking of going down and getting some food. You wanna come?"  
  
Looking at Tyson's glowing face, Kai almost though it would be a good idea, but he remembered, he wasn't their friend. He was only there to help the team and be an instructor. Who ever said about being kind and a friend?  
  
"No. I'll pass," Kai said.  
  
"Ok, Kai," Max said. "But you'll know where to find us!"  
  
With that, the anxious group of boys rushed to the stairs to go down a level to the diner. Leaving the solitary Kai by himself to stare at the horizon alone.  
  
Tyson burst through the doors and stood, staring at disbelief at the glittering food before him. His three friends looked at him oddly, before passing him and going to a table. Like he hadn't even noticed that his friends had already sat down, he smacked his fist in his hand and licked his lips.  
  
"Food Paradise!"  
  
"Tyson!" Max yelled waving his hand. "Come over here!"  
  
Tyson smiled and joined his friends. He sat beside Kenny who had brought his laptop out and laid it on the table. Turning it towards him, Kenny lifted the top and stared happily at the screen.  
  
"Hey Dizzy!"  
  
~Hi Kenny! Oh, staying closed up for so long, I thought you had forgotten about me!~  
  
"Never Dizzy!" Kenny said.  
  
Tyson put on a weird face. "Hey Chief, why did you bring Dizzy out? We're eating, she might get dirty."  
  
"Well," Kenny said. "I don't want Dizzy to be lonely."  
  
~Oh boss, I'm so glad you feel that way! You're so nice! You know Tyson, it isn't really fun being stuck in a place where you can't decide on much. You try it someday.~  
  
"Well, if I was a Bit Beast, maybe I could, but even so, I wouldn't." Tyson said picking up a menu and scanning it furiously. A waitress came by and dropped off water for them.  
  
"Come on you guys," Ray said. "Don't fight."  
  
"Yah," Max agreed. "Save your energy for something else.like eating!"  
  
'Not what I had in mind,' Kenny thought. "So, you guys, I have decided this to be the best opportunity to talk with you about our training program."  
  
Tyson nearly choked on his water. "Training_Program_?"  
  
"Yes," Kenny said looking at Tyson. "I have been planning something for a couple weeks now. I just couldn't decide on the best methods we could use to boost up everyone's power, strength, skills, etc. Dizzy has helped me quite a lot."  
  
~Always glad to help Kenny! Don't go giving me all the credit, you did a lot of the thinking~  
  
Kenny's cheeks were tinted in red. "Thanks Dizzy."  
  
"So," Max said leaning back in his chair. "What exactly are the methods you and Dizzy decide to use to buff us up?"  
  
"Well, I have decided that the main training will start with working on weaknesses. Tyson's laziness for example."  
  
Tyson glared at Kenny. "What do you mean, my laziness?"  
  
Kenny smiled bitterly. "It's a fact Tyson. No offense, but you're not the work constantly, blood and sweat type of person. We have to work that into you."  
  
Tyson pouted. "Well, what about Ray and Max??"  
  
"I have other training for them. Everyone had different things they need to work on," Kenny snickered. "You just might have to work harder everyone else."  
  
"That's not fair!" Tyson said. "What about Kai? I bet you don't ask him to do this training stuff!"  
  
"Kai has his own way of training Tyson," Ray explained. "He is more capable than any of us. We have to do as he says and if he wants to train his own way, then he can."  
  
Tyson crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine."  
  
The waitress returned and pulled out a pad of paper. "Ready to order?"  
  
The group of boys quickly picked what they wanted and handed her the menus.  
  
"Thank you," she said and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"So, you guys excited about the Canadian Beyblade Tournoment?" Max asked.  
  
"Who isn't?" Tyson said chuckling. "I am so boosted up for this tournoment! All the people, all the challenges, all the victories!"  
  
"That's if we train well," Kenny reminded Tyson.  
  
Tyson shoved it off. "Noooo! We can whip anyone's butt without training!"  
  
"Was that what you were thinking the first time we met Robert and he beat you?" Ray smirked.  
  
The blue haired boy pretended that he had not heard it and looked at the kitchen to see a tray full of food coming their way.  
  
"That was fast," he said grinning. "But good all the same."  
  
As Tyson began to gobble down his food, Kenny began to talk with Ray and Max.  
  
"I heard that they have an all new team for Canada," Kenny said.  
  
"Really?" Max asked. "Well, are they tough?"  
  
"That's the problem," Kenny said sadly. "I have no information on them whatsoever. Not even their team name! We're going to go against a team that we don't know anything about!"  
  
"That could be a problem Chief," Ray said thoughtfully.  
  
"No kidding," Matt said. "If we know nothing about them, then how are we suppose to know what to defend against?"  
  
"We won't know. All we can asume is that the team is really good and can take us out easily, or they will be easy and there is nothing to worry about. I know, being me, that I will not risk the failure f our team, so whether they are good or not, we are going to train like we've never trained before."  
  
Tyson groaned. 'I hope he doesn't want to train right after lunch."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
That's the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Thank you! ^__^ 


	2. Important Note!

Hi Everyone!  
  
Wow! Ok, I just have to apologize about not writing anything for this story! I didn't know people would actually like it...and I have been doing school work and stuff, so I curse the teachers I have for giving me so much work. Anyway, I'm really sorry and because I have not written anything for a long time, I will get started on the next chapter...right now! So expect it to be up soon! Thank you all for your patience!  
  
-Dark Abyss 


	3. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----  
  
Dark Abyss: After a long wait for al of you TyKai fans, I have finally written the second chapter! I know, a complete miracle that I actually wrote the chapter, but it did happen. So, I am thanking you all for your amazing patience and here is the long awaited chapter!  
  
By the way, I changed Ray's name to Rai! Now enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
~*The Battle of Passion*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The blue haired boy bent over and gripped his hands on his knees while he panted, air moving quickly in and out of his mouth. A few sweat drops landed on the floor and he looked up, meeting the bright rays of the sun in his eyes. He blinked a few times and covered his face as he felt for a chair on the deck and sat down.  
  
Tyson tried to catch his breath and sighed.  
  
"I am never listening to Kenny EVER again."  
  
Truth was, though it was obvious, Tyson was sweating and so tired out that he could barely stand. The workout Kenny had given him had better started to work, even though he only jogged around the ship for 10 minutes and couldn't run anymore.  
  
He did just eat and Kenny should have taken that into consideration before sending the blue haired boy out to run miles and miles after a meal. Also eating twice as much as anyone else did.  
  
Tyson brought a smooth palm to his head and pushed back some of his hair off his forehead. Unfortunately, his lucky hat was not doing much good for him. He was so hot and sweaty that his hat was probably soaked. Not wanting anyone to see him so wet and tired, he decided that the best way to get rid of the heat was to have a nice cold shower. Tyson remembered seeing a shower in the bathroom.  
  
Excited at the prospect of getting into a shower and having cold, icy water all over him, Tyson jumped jumped up, wobbled a bit and walked as fast as he could to the stairs to go down to the BladeBreakers room and have a nice shower.  
  
Shuffling through his pockets as he stood in front of a white door, Tyson fished out his key to the room, slipped it in the locked, opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him, he smiled and called out to see if anyone was there.  
  
"Heeellloooo! Anybody there?"  
  
Pure silence.  
  
This made the young boy's grin spread even further as he rushed to the bathroom, took off his clothes and turn on the shower.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Kai sighed as he had his arms crossed and was currently sitting on the deck in one of the chairs. He had recently seen Tyson running around the deck. It amused him to watch the boy running around and barely being able to breath. No...not amusing. He didn't care what Tyson did and he defiantly did not find watching the boy running around while he watched amusing. Like that was ever going to happen.  
  
Even more images of the annoying blader were entering his mind. That positive attitude and that...cheerful smile.  
  
"Damn smile," Kai breathed as he finally opened his eyes to meet the beating rays of the sun. The shining and always glowing sun. Just like...  
  
Kai stood up. Shaking his head at his own thoughts he wondered why he was even thinking about Tyson that way. Tyson? All he was was a good for nothing brat. Immature and lucky when it came to blading. Kai didn't even understand why he would bother to care for such a child.  
  
Kai strode over to the stairs that lead down to the main area of the cruise ship. Taking a deep breath, he decided the best thing to do was to rest. The bright sky wasn't helping him rest, so perhaps a dark room would.  
  
Reaching the door to the room, he was about to put his own key in when he found that the door was already open. Kai's eyebrow raised as he turned the handle. He walked in and closed the door behind him . As soon as he locked the door, he felt a warmness on his cheek, he also felt it crawl on his arms. Taking a breath, he tasted the air as humid and he finally realized that he wasn't alone in the room and someone had taken a shower. (a/n: smart, ne?)  
  
Slowly walking in to the main part of the room where the beds were, he turned on a small light. Turning to his right, his eyes widened as he came face to face with...Tyson.  
  
Kai's cheek flamed up as he saw Tyson...with nothing but a towel clinging onto his hips and water drenched over his body and soaking his hair, matting it to his forehead. Kai swallowed at the sight before him.  
  
'Wow,' he thought. 'Tyson is...'  
  
As soon as Tyson had seen the light turned on, he hadn't noticed Kai until he, himself, had turned to see who had done it. He saw Kai staring at him and Tyson immediately felt embarrassed and he felt blood reach his cheeks. He honestly didn't know why. It was just Kai. But the way Kai was looking at him, Tyson wanted to get out of sight right then and there.  
  
Tyson waned to break the silence, or maybe Kai would, but Tyson wanted to stop the staring.  
  
"Uhh...hi Kai," Tyson said knowing he sounded stupid and should sound more like himself. "I was just taking a shower! Cold water feels good after a lot of running, I think...I think I'll just go and change now."  
  
With that said, Tyson grabbed some clothes and raced back into the bathroom, slamming the door and leaning against it while he smacked his forehead.  
  
Kai still stood where he was before. Now all the images of Tyson were springing up again. He had a new image to add to his collection. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Tyson half naked before. There had been times when Tyson had thrown of his shirt for bed or just itf it was too hot. Under all the clothes that Tyson wore, you would have thought that he wasn't very built at all. Truth was, and Kai knew all to well, that Tyson was very much in shape. A little lazy at times, but he did look good.  
  
Kai blushed at that thought as well. Walking over to one of the beds, he lay down on it, closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
Kai was planning on maybe even talking to Tyson when he came out, but unfortunately, fate intervened. There was a rattle of a door knob and a shake of keys. He then heard three voices, obviously talking about beyblading and all very high and excited.  
  
Kai didn't need to ask who they were, he just kept his eyes closed. Ignoring them was just as fun as beyblading.  
  
Max was the first to enter and immediately saw Kai lying on the small bed.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Okkkkkkk, umm, so what do you guys wanna do?" he asked.  
  
Rai appeared and also saw Kai.  
  
"I just want to sleep."  
  
Max looked a little disappointed, but he shrugged as Kenny walked past him, setting Dizzy on a table.  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and everyone looked to see Tyson walk out with his clothes on, hair dry and his hat in his hand. Kai was peeking through a half closed eye, but none noticed. He then closed his eyes again and tried to sleep as the four other boys started talking and laughing. Tyson's voice louder than the others and his laugh more angelic than anything. Kai went to sleep with a small grin on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. Be sure to review and check out for when I have a new chapter! Thanx! : P 


End file.
